Shadow Game
by SoulEater879
Summary: Raven is an average college student with a dark secret. For in her dreams, she is stalked by an unseen evil that seeks to destroy her and the spirit of her millennium pendant. But when she meets young Yugi Moto, she feels an odd strong pull towards him and his millennium puzzle. Could it be just coincidence? Or could it be that their destinies are intertwined?
1. Chapter 1 - New Home

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of its characters! I only own my characters that I have created for the story line. Any songs or other anime characters or shows that may have short appearances in this fan fiction I also do not own! **

**WARNING: This fan fiction may at any time contain a lemon in a chapter! If you don't like, then don't read! Also, there will be fight scenes and foul language in this fan fiction! I don't want to offend anyone so please if you don't like then don't read!**

**WARNING #2: This is a NON-YAOI FAN-FICTION! If you don't like then please don't read! **

**Me:** I have had this idea in my head for some time. I'm glad that I'm finally able to write it.

**Yami:** Yeah after I nagged you about it for months on end. -smirks and arcs brow-

**Me:** -looks over and glares at him- Ya, ya rub it in! Ya big jerk!

**Yami:** -chuckles and grins- You know you love me!

**Me:** -mumbles, irritated- Unfortunately…

**Yami:** -smiles, nodding in agreement, then realizing what I said turns and glares at me- Hey! What's that supposed to mean?

**Me:** -smiles evilly- Read and Review please!

_**Chapter 1 - New Home**_

The plane shook violently causing a young woman to wake with a start. "What the f...?" She began as she looked around quickly.

Either she was the only one who felt the violent jerk or she was hallucinating, for as she gazed into the faces of the other passengers and saw that none were alarmed as she had been. Taking a deep breath in, she relaxed a little before the plane hit another small wave of turbulence, causing her to grip the arms rests tightly once again. _'I hate flying, I really do. Wait a minute...I'm flying?'_

The girl's heart began to race again as she frantically looked around, but once her light emerald eyes landed on her ticket tucked in the back of the seat in the compartment in front of her. _'Oh yeah! That's right, now I remember.'_

She had completely forgotten she was on her way to Domino City, Japan for the Study Abroad program that was run by her local university. She and her best friend signed up for the program the previous semester, and they were now on their way after months of anticipation and excitement. It shouldn't be much longer now, they would be landing soon.

Stretching out the kink in her neck and rubbing it tenderly, she glanced around again, her eyes coming to rest on her best friend, Wiffle, who was bent over her graphic tablet. Focused intensely on the picture she was drawing. The young woman chuckled lightly _'I totally forgot she brought that. Ever since I got that for her she hasn't been able to put it down. Then again, she's been dying to have it ever since I met her.'_

Feeling her friend's eyes on her, Wiffle looked over at her friend. "Damnet Raven!" She said obvious frustration in her voice.

Raven blinked and stared, a look of confusion on her face. Wiffle began to laugh, "You moved!" She exclaimed, angling the tablet and showing Raven that she had been drawing her while she sleeping; it wasn't quite done but it was pretty close.

"Wow Wiffle, that's really good." Raven said a twinge of jealousy in her tone.

"Thank you!" Wiffle smiled. She turned to her friend, "Oh and are you ok?" She asked a look of concern in her eyes.

"Yes why?" Raven asked, slightly confused.

"Because you slept most of the way, but you weren't exactly peaceful."

"Yeah didn't get much sleep last night due to excitement, you know. But what do you mean I wasn't exactly peaceful?" Raven asked a hint of concern no in her tone. Had she done something weird while she was asleep?

"Yeah I know what you mean, but you couldn't relax. You kept moving and grunting almost as if you were in pain or something. You were like that for about an hour then you finally calmed down. I was starting to worry you were having one of those night terrors again." Wiffle said quietly in hopes the other passengers weren't listening.

"Well...that is weird. I'm fine hun I promise." Raven assured her friend with a soft smile.

"You sure? You know if you need to talk I'm always here for you right? Wiffle asked, arcing a brow.

"Yes I'm sure and I know hun. That's why we're best friends." Raven assured her again, nudging her.

"Ok." Wiffle wasn't completely convinced that her friend was fine. Ever since she had gone on that trip to Egypt with her family, Raven hasn't been the same. Even more so after she started wearing that necklace. To her, Raven always seemed deep in thought and not like she normally was either. It almost seemed Raven was looking off into a far distant space, almost as if her mind left her body for a moment. Then she'd return and act as if nothing had happened. It was beginning to give Wiffle concern for her friend.

Raven noticed Wiffle's eyes hadn't left her face. "Would you like me to go back to sleep so you can finish your picture? She asked, raising a brow teasingly.

"No that's fine; I have the basic outline so I can finish it from here." Wiffle replied.

Raven giggled and nodded as her friend turned back to her tablet and started working on the drawing again. She knew that Wiffle only had her best interests at heart. But it was hard to share the secrets she had been hiding. But Wiffle was right about one thing for sure. Ever since that trip to Egypt, Raven's life hasn't been the same. Her whole world was flipped upside down in the blink of an eye after she had wandered into a vacant tomb located deep within Egypt's fabled "Valley of the Kings" and found the golden pendant that now hung around her neck. If only she could tell Wiffle. But she felt if she told anyone that they would consider her crazy and throw her in the loony bin. Feeling alone she curled up into a ball in her seat and stared out the window, lost deep in thought.

**~ 3 Hours Later ~**

The plane touched down gently on the air strip and pulled up to dock at an entry/exit point so its passengers could exit. Raven and Wiffle grabbed their bags from the overhead compartments and followed the crowd of people through the narrow isle and out the door. Navigating their way through the security bay, the soon reached the large conveyor belt and retrieved the remainder of their luggage before heading out to the pick-up area for taxi's and buses. Signaling for what seemed like forever, they finally snagged a taxi and loaded their things into the trunk. Giggling and chatting excitedly, the clambered into the back seat as the handed the driver a paper with directions and an address to their desired destination and were soon were on their way to their temporary home with their new family, The Grangers.

The two teen's gwaked out the windows at the many signs, lights, shops, and things that passed by as the cab driver navigated through the busy streets. They tried to take in everything that they saw for they knew that later in the week, they would have to drive through these streets to get to the college and their job sites that were assigned to them before they arrived by the board hosting their Study Abroad. Soon, they arrived at their destination.

Climbing out of the back seat, Raven pulled out her wallet from her purse and handed the driver the amount of money that was accumulated on the drive her. Smiling and bowing in respect, she thanked the driver for getting them there safely then stood and joined her friend in the back by the trunk.

Having heard the cab pull into the drive at the front of the house, Mr. Granger got up from his chair and wandered to the porch and was waiting outside. Raven and Wiffle unloaded their bags from the cab's trunk, signaled the driver that he was good to go, and slowly made their way up the walk. Now getting a good look at Mr. Granger, Wiffle noticed he was much older than she had expected. "Man, check it out. We're going to be living with gramps over there." Wiffle joked.

Raven muffled a laugh; she didn't want their host to think that they didn't take their Study Abroad program very seriously. Once they had come to stand in front of the old man, they bowed, smiled and said "Hello!"

"Hello to you young ladies!" Mr. Granger said, bowing back, "You gals ready for some learning?"

Stifling another laugh, the girls nodded in reply. "Grandpa, don't hassle them." Came a voice from inside the house.

"What you saying Tyson? I've only just greeted them. No needs to get your panties all in a wad." Mr. Granger said disgruntled.

"GRANDPA! What did I say about using that line? The voice that Mr. Granger called Tyson yelled back.

"Well if you don't like the way I'm doing it then get out here and greet these lovely young ladies yourself!" Mr. Granger hollered, clearly irritated.

After a moment, a young boy with blue hair that had been pulled back into a pony tail, blue jean shorts and a yellow t-shirt, who not much younger than the two girls; appeared from behind their host. "Hi there! I'm Tyson; sorry about my grandpa sometimes when he's digging a hole he needs to learn to stop digging." He said chuckling.

Raven and Wiffle giggled. "Nice to meet you Tyson." They said together.

"Here let me show you to your rooms. I'm kinda excited that some new kids are living with us, maybe it'll keep my grandpa off my back for a change." Tyson said as he motioned for them to follow him and stepped inside the house.

Both girls grabbed their bags, "It was nice to meet you Mr. Granger. See you later." They said as they bowed again, and then hurried off to follow Tyson.

"It was nice meeting you girls too. I'll catch ya later." He called after them as they walked away down the hall.

"So what are you guys studying?" Tyson asked curiously as he led them through the house.

"I'm studying to be an Archeologist but double majoring in Historical Studies." Raven replied, smiling lightly.

"I'm undecided right now, so I'm just focusing on my general studies." Wiffle said with a shrug.

Tyson laughed as he listened to them. "Well, I may be coming to you girls to help me with my homework every now and then, since I seem to forget to do it." He rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

Reaching the end of the hall, Tyson turned around and motioned to the two available rooms. "Well here we are. I'll leave you girls to unpack." And with that he walked between Raven and Wiffle, back down the hall and out of sight. Smiling early, both girls turned and grasped the handles of the doors opposite each other and turned them then stepped into their new home for the time they were going to be there...

Glancing around her room, Raven noticed little touches the two men must have thought of to help make the girls feel more at home. Random American made movies were stacked on top of what looked like a 1980's television, a DVD player and a cable box sat on the shelf below. A matching closet and dresser set stood on the adjacent wall from the TV stand. A desk stood in the corner of the room, waiting for study time, and a twin bed lay below the window that overlooked the garden.

She felt at peace in this room, the soft glow of the sun shining through the sheer curtain illuminated the room showing its years. The sound of running water of the pond outside also gave a rather tranquil vibe. She continued to look around as she walked further inside and placed her bags at the foot of the bed. Sighing heavily as she sat on the bed, she grasped the pendant around her neck and gazed out the window. 'I've been waiting for this all semester. I should be excited like Wiffle is, but for some reason I'm not. The dread in my heart keeps growing. What if I can't help her? What if I don't find him in time? The very thought scares me so."

She leaned slightly to the left; just enough so she could glanced across the hall and look into Wiffle's room. Catching quick glimpses of Wiffle as she bustled about the room, eagerly unpacking all her things from her suite case and figuring out spaces to put them. Raven laughed lightly. "At least one of us is enjoying herself."

Sighing again, she stood slowly, and then reached for her own bags. Unzipping the zippers, she began the process of unpacking and moving in. Figuring out an orderly way to organize the room while putting things away came easily, for she hated a cluttered mess. Ensuring that everything had a place, she didn't want to lose anything.

The last item to be unpacked was a small black velvet box. A soft smiling curving her lips, she sat slowly on her bed as she opened the lid. Inside this box was her most prized possessions (besides her Egyptian pendant), her duel monsters cards. These cards meant everything to her. They offered her comfort when she felt alone, and they remained loyal to her no matter how crazy she may seem. As she flipped through the various magic, trap, and monster cards she came upon her favorite, Blue-Eyes Shining Dragon. This card has pulled her out of some pretty tight duels, and has always been her loyal friend. Tears welled up in her eyes as she held the card close to her heart. 'If only you were real. I could talk to you; you must know what I'm going through.'

Raven's heart felt heavy. But why? She was never this depressed! Why now was she suddenly feeling this way? This wasn't like her. Trying to shake the feeling, she placed him back inside the box with the other cards and placed the small box on the bed side table next to the black L.E. clock. Just then, Wiffle popped into the room and sat on the bed next to Raven "So I'm all unpacked. How're you doing?" She asked as she looked around.

Raven sighed and looked down, playing with her hands in her lap "I'm all done."

Wiffle looked at her, "You alright? You seem down."

"I'm fine. Just a little jet lagged." Raven said, looking up through her lashes and giving a weak smile.

"Yeah I hear ya on that. Maybe we should get some shut eye and we can go exploring this town tomorrow. What do you say?" Wiffle asked, nudging her friend lightly with her shoulder.

Raven smiled, Wiffle always knew how to cheer her up, "That sounds like a good idea to me. What time should we wake up tomorrow? After all, you are always the best at planning out a day." She joked as she nudged back.

"Hmm..." Wiffle thought for a moment, "I don't know about you but I don't plan on waking up till eleven or noon. After that we'll just have to go from there."

Raven chuckled "Alright sounds good."

Wiffle stood and walked to the door. Turning, she grasped the door handle and looked at Raven "Good night hun. See you in the morning."

"Good night." Raven said, attempting another smile as Wiffle shut the door behind her.

Standing slowly, Raven crossed the room to her dresser and pulled out a pair of soft, onyx black pajama pants and a white tank top the quickly changed out of her street clothes. Once done, she turned and flicked the switch, turning out the light, then crossed the now darkened room and crawled into bed, pulling the covers up over her and snuggled down in. Before she closed her eyes she looked out the window up to the starry night sky, wondering about the adventure her and Wiffle would go on together. After all, Domino City was such a big place there was bound to be endless possibilities.

Sighing she rolled over and felt a small thud next to her on the side of the bed. Looking down, she saw her Egyptian pendant next to her. She reached up with her left hand and began to trace the piercing eye on the front and began to drift off, unknowing of the secrets that lied deep within its ancient past.


	2. Chapter 2 - Nightmare

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of its characters! I only own my characters that I have created for the story line. Any songs or other anime characters or shows that may have cameo appearances in this fan fiction I also do not own!**

**WARNING: There will be fight scenes and foul language in this fan fiction! I don't want to offend anyone so please if you don't like then don't read! Also, this chapter has a scene that is not for those who are hemophobic (afraid of blood). For it is mentioned a lot in the first part of this chapter. So please don't read if you are, I don't want to cause anyone to have real nightmares or become sick to their stomach.**

**WARNING #2: This is a NON-YAOI FAN FICTION! Don't like the don't read!**

**NOTE: I would like to thank my roommate Tenaka for helping inspire me to continue writing this story. Your ideas and input are a great help! I 3's you tonz roomie!**

**Yami:** I actually like this story.

**Me:** -arcs brow- You do?

**Yami:** Yeah because it's different from the other one's that you've written so far.

**Me:** Well I felt in the mood to write a non-yaoi story.

**Yami:** Do you think they'll like it?

**Me:** -shrugs- I hope so.

**Yami:** I'm sure they will -hugs me-

**Me:** -smiles lightly and hugs him back- Thanks Yami.

**Yami:** Read and Review!

**Me:** Please! :D

_**CHAPTER 2 - Nightmare**_

Raven was woken gently as a pair of soft lips left a light kiss on her forehead. As her emerald eyes fluttered open, she could see a faint outline of a dark figure leaning over the bed just above her. Sleepily, she reached up with one of her hands and rubbed her eyes, wondering who it was when standing beside the bed. That is, till she suddenly realized, 'Wait...no one was in my room with me last night.' She thought as her memory came back to her.

Startled, her eyes widened as she sat bolt upright in fear and the figure faded away, till eventually he disappeared from sight. "Who's there?" She called, frantically looking around the room.

Realizing she was alone, she looked around the room to find herself laying in a bed, but not the small twin that she knew she had fallen asleep in that night. Slowly, she climbed out and her foot touched something rough_. 'Wait a minute.'_ She thought.

She jumped, pulling her leg back up and close into her chest as she looked down in shock, it wasn't hard wood floors she was staring at. Cautiously, Raven placed her feet gently on the cold stone and stood slowly. Becoming rigid as she felt soft fabric cascade down her legs, she reached down carefully and placed a hand on her abdomen, freezing more when her hand rested on the damp fabric. Trembling, she brought her hands up to her face, seeing a deep crimson liquid staining her hands. As she examined it closely her eyes widened in horror, recognizing the smell of salt and rust. "It's blood!"

As she continued to stare at her hands, she noticed out of peripheral vision that the neutral tan color of the room was changing. Looking up slowly, she saw that every wall in the room was trickling with dark blood. Soon the smell overwhelmed her, making her feel sick to her stomach and she collapsed, one of her hands catching on the bed. But, just as fast as it had come, the blood disappeared, the walls returning to their natural color. Cautiously she pushed up and stood shakily, she thought _'Ok...that happened.'_

Just then she noticed a window across the room from where she stood. Slowly, carefully, she proceeded towards it unsure what to expect after the last thing she'd seen. Coming within inches of it, red hot fire burst through the opening causing her to stumble back towards the bed. Instinctively, she covered her face and crouched, curling into a ball, shielding herself from the flame. She could feel the intensity of the heat against her skin as it threatened to burn her alive. Letting out a short, fearful cry, it left as quickly as it had come.

Shaking violently, she peeked through her fingers and glanced around. There was no fire in sight. Had she imagined the whole thing? If so it was very believable. Standing slowly still trembling uncontrollably, she staggered over to the window again. But before she could reach it, the earth beneath her began to quake, the walls started crumbling down around her. _"What in Ra's name is going on?!"_ She thought in alarm.

It was then that she noticed a large mirror to her left. Turning slowly to face the mirror, the entire room around her went black. The bed, the curtains, the stone, all of it disappeared except for the large, solitary mirror. Unsure of what to do, she moved closer to it as her emerald eyes looked down. The dress she wore was a bright, ivory white and lightly trimmed with brilliant gold. Examining her reflection further, she saw that her wrists bore simple golden bracelets, from her ears hung intricate gold earrings and when her eye's met those in her reflection, she cried and out and jumped back startled. For the person who stared back in the glass was not herself, but another woman entirely. Regaining control, she took a deep breath and chanced another look. With a trembling hand, she reached out towards the mirror and placed her hand against the cold glass.

At that moment, images began to tumble quickly through Raven's mind: blood and fire, the smell of smoke, and crumbling stone walls.

_Blood_

_Fire_

_Stone_

The pictures flashed rapidly through her mind and her head began to throb. Wincing in pain, Raven placed her free hand on her forehead, squeezing lightly trying to steady it.

_Blood_

_Fire_

_Stone_

Just as she felt her legs tremble, threatening to give out from under her, the images stopped. Stumbling and feeling light headed, Raven looked up into the mirror. What she saw struck fear deep into her heart, causing her to freeze where she stood. A dark shadow had crept up from the floor and was overtaking her body. Wanting to know if what she was seeing was real, Raven looked down at her feet, but only to have her heart stop when there was no shadow to be seen by the naked eye. Fear overwhelming her, she looked up franticly and watched as the shadow neared her throat and slowly shifted into the form of a hand. Its long clawed fingers began to slowly clasp tightly around her throat. Unable to breathe, Raven began to struggle. Attempting to fight back, her eyes widened in fear, she couldn't move her legs or her arms. They were frozen in place by the shadow that was now attempting to kill her. Panicking, she looked into the eyes fearful, tear filled eyes of her reflection.

It was then that Raven realized this wasn't her dream.

Suddenly, Raven was cast back violently. Landing hard on the floor, she groaned and rubbed her head as she stood slowly. She winced again, she looked down and gawked at what she saw. Her clothes had returned to the baggy sweat pants and tight tank top she had fallen asleep in. Her shoulder length, deep onyx black hair was pulled back into the lose ponytail that she almost always had it in. Just then she heard a gasp behind her, causing her to freeze again. Knowing that she had to see what it was, she turned slowly. Her eyes widened in horror as fear consumed her again at the sight before her. A beautiful woman, not much older than her, dressed as she had once been when the dream had started, was being consumed by the darkness. 'What is going on? Why am I seeing all of this? Who is she?' Raven thought as she watched as the woman struggled for air. It was then that she noticed it.

Raven could feel her fear.

She had to help her, but how? How could she fight something that was made of darkness? As if sensing her inner turmoil, the shadow hand tightened its grip on the woman, suffocating her more. Making her decision that she had to try and help, Raven tried to run to her but realized, she couldn't move. Looking down she saw that she too was tangled in the shadow that had now consumed the entire room. She struggled, but couldn't break free. Looking up quickly, she saw the immense fear in the woman's eyes as the darkness consumed more of her body. Raven fought harder. "NO! LET HER GO!" She screamed into the darkness.

But the darkness didn't subside, soon engulfing the woman completely and was soon at her throat. Raven screamed louder. "NO! PLEASE! LET HER GO!"

**~MEANWHILE~**

Wiffle woke with a start, hearing her friends shrieking screams from the other room. Instantly, she threw off the covers and bolted out of bed, quickly crossing the few feet that separated their rooms. Throwing the door to Raven's room open, Wiffle saw as her friend thrashed about as if she was fighting off an invisible foe, screaming for someone to be let go. Quickly, she crossed the room to the bed, "Raven," Wiffle said, gripping her shoulders and shaking her. "Raven wake up!"

Raven's screams dropped off, replaced by soft whimpers. "I failed you." She cried. "Oh Ra."

Wiffle shifted her weight and sat on the bed as she helped her friend sit up, wrapping a supportive arm around her so she wouldn't fall. "Raven, wake up! It's just a bad dream, remember? Wake up!" She said panicked.

Gasping, Raven woke suddenly. Strands of her long, dark hair sticking to her forehead. Her frantic breathing slowed, and she looked at Wiffle, "Wha...what happened?" She asked as she looked around frantically.

"You were having another night terror." Wiffle said, as she unwound her arm from around Raven and curled into a ball at the end of the bed.

"I...I...I was?" Raven asked, looking into her friends scared eyes.

Wiffle only nodded.

"Oh. I'm sorry Wiffle." Raven said as she looked down, playing with her hands in her lap.

"Are you ok?" Wiffle asked finally.

Raven nodded, tilting her head. "Yes?"

"Well, ever since that trip to Egypt you haven't been yourself." Wiffle said as she looked down at the comforter, hoping that confront her friend wouldn't cause them to fight.

Raven looked at her friend confused. "What do you mean?"

"Well, you aren't happy-go-lucky like you used to be. You always seem down about something, or like you're lost in thought. Sometimes, you zone out for hours on end and when you come back you act like everything's fine. Raven I'm scared for you and I don't know why! You need to give me some answers! What's going on?" Wiffle demanded as she looked up, her brown eyes intense.

Raven stared at her friend, she didn't want to tell her about the dream. She didn't know how. In what way could she explain having a dream about a mysterious figure, a woman she doesn't even know, and a shadow that stalked this woman in the dark and somehow feeling that it was her destiny to help this woman without sounding crazy? Because that was just it, there wasn't one.

Realizing that Wiffle's eyes hadn't left her face Raven sighed, "I've...just been having a lot of nightmares lately."

"You wanna talk about it?" Wiffle asked, tilting her head.

"No. I'm ok." Raven said, mentally kicking herself as she looked down. She hated lying to Wiffle.

"Raven! These nightmares aren't going to get better unless you talk to someone!" Wiffle exclaimed.

Raven's head snapped up and stared at her friend in shock, but then she finally nodded with a small smile curving her lips. Wiffle sighed "If you ever need to talk about these nightmares you come to me, ok?"

Raven nodded and smiled slightly. At least for now, she could keep most of her nightmares a secret until she was able to understand what they meant, until she found out who the woman she was dreaming about was.. Yawning and stretching, she glanced at the clock on her bedside table to check the time. Its digital face read that it was seven o' clock in the morning. Letting out a small sigh, she turned to her friend. "Well, given the time, do you want to go back to sleep or should we get up and get going for the day? After all, we have all of Domino to explore before classes start next week." She asked, arcing a brow teasingly. "I mean, I do recall that you said you didn't plan on waking up till noon."

Wiffle laughed and grinned back, "I'm all for getting ready. The sooner we start the better." She said as she bolted off to her room to change and get ready.

Shaking her head and smiling, Raven slipped out of bed and crossed the room to the wardrobe and dresser set then picked out an outfit for the day. Deciding on a pair of dark wash jeans, converse sneakers and studded belt, Raven layered a white tank top over a black one, and hung the golden Egyptian pendant around her neck. She pulled out her ponytail and ran a brush through her hair then pulled it back up into a lose ponytail again, her bangs falling down framing her face.

Once dressed, she turned and walked to the vanity and sat down. Grasping a small bag from beside the mirror, she pulled out her foundation, eye shadow, and black eyeliner then began applying them to her face. Finishing up, she sighed and looked out the window. Why did she have that dream? Was she starting to lose herself? And who was that dark figure she saw? Was all of this happening for a reason? Or was she just going crazy? Thinking about all of those options, none seemed appealing to find out.

Shaking her head and forcing the dream into the back of her mind, she looked at herself in the mirror and spoke aloud, "I'm going to have fun with my best buddy today! I'm not going to let a silly nightmare distract me from enjoying myself as we explore domino!"

Smirking triumphantly, she nodded at her reflection then stood and turned, crossing the room to the door. Just as she was about to step out into the hall, Raven stopped as she suddenly remembered something. "Oh wait, can't forget this." She said as she turned back and re-entered the room. Standing by her bedside table, she grabbed a small-gemstone-golden ring that she had found on her trip in Egypt. Slipping it onto her finger, Raven took a deep breath and headed out the door.

Finding Wiffle waiting for her outside, Raven smiled and stood beside her. "Ready to go?" Wiffle asked, who dressed in a light purple t-shirt with lighter dark wash jeans and sneakers. Her honey blonde hair tucked under a grey newsy-boy hat, various necklaces hanging from her neck.

Raven nodded and smiled. "Yep. Let's go."

Arm in arm the two best friends walked out the front gates of the Granger's house and onto the street, unknowing of the adventure that awaited them.


	3. Chapter 3 - First Sight

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of its characters! I only own my characters that I have created for the story line. Any songs or other anime characters or shows that may have cameo appearances in this fan fiction I also do not own!**

**WARNING: This fan fiction may at any time contain a lemon in a chapter! If you don't like, then don't read! Also, there will be fight scenes and foul language in this fan fiction! I don't want to offend anyone so please if you don't like then don't read!**

**WARNING #2: This is a NON-YAOI FAN FICTION! Don't like then don't read!**

**Me:** UGH! -grips hair-

**Yami:** What is it?

**Me:** Sorry was having some inner turmoil over this story.

**Yami:** -arcs a brow, staring at me confused-

**Me: **-waves him off- Never mind. Read and review please.

_**Chapter 3 - First Sight**_

The sun over Domino City was hot, it's bright light illuminating the tall skyscraper windows, casting a blinding glare at certain angles that if you were to catch it at the right way, you would surely be blinking for quite a while afterwards. It was, without a doubt, perfect weather for a day out on the town for the two best friends.

Raven and Wiffle had decided to check out the small shopping community that was just down the street from the Granger's house, for it had come highly recommended by a very reliable source, that source having been Tyson who they had ran into on their way out of the yard that morning. They were definitely glad that they had decided to wear light clothing, for if they had donned anything else, they would've been dying of heat stroke. As they rounded the corner onto the busy street, both girls' faces lit up as they gazed at the site before them. People of many different shapes, sizes and shades hurried and bustled about, going in and out of stories faster than they had ever thought possible; visiting all sorts of shops, everything from small mom and pap antique stores, to large label and name brand clothing boutiques. But not wanting to spend much of their money they only bought a few things while mostly window shopping and trying things on.

Wiffle smiled, taking a deep breath as they walked down the wharf. The salty sea air was refreshing, something she didn't have the chance to partake much of back home. "Isn't this great?" Wiffle asked as she bounced next to her friend.

"Yeah it is. The spray of the ocean feels great." Raven commented as a wave crashed onto the rocks just below the wharf.

"See. I told you some fresh air and sunshine would help you feel better." Wiffle teased as she elbowed Raven.

"Haha..alright I'll admit it, you were right. As usual." Raven laughed as she elbowed back.

"Yay! I win!" Wiffle called as she jumped into the air then skipped ahead a ways.

Laughing again, Raven chased after her friend. "Hey! Wait for me!"

Both girls continued on till they decided with how hot it was outside, that it called for some nice ice cold milk shakes. Looking about with her ice blue eyes, Wiffle caught a cart stationed under a large oak tree. "Hey, there's one!" She said as she started to jog towards it.

"Great. Let's go." Raven said as she followed Wiffle.

As the girls passed by the door to a small hobby shop, Raven looked up at the sign and eventually slowed, coming to a stop in front of the door. For some reason, she felt an overwhelmingly strong pull towards that store, but didn't know why. "What is going on?" She asked herself, her emerald gaze unbreaking from its frame.

Wiffle noticed that her friend had stopped following her and turned. "Hmm? Raven, you ok?"

"Yeah I...I'm fine." Raven turned and walked across the street but before she reached her friend, she felt her body freeze making it impossible to move.

The feeling only grew stronger and was now a slight pressure in a singular spot on her chest, almost as if it was the pendant she wore around her neck that was causing her to stop, telling her to go back. Looking up to Wiffle, she smiled nervously "I'm fine...I just...I...I've gotta see something." Raven said, then turned on her heel and walked back towards the store.

"Raven? Hey! Raven! Wait!? Why are you going into a hobby store." Wiffle called after her, utterly confused.

"Don't worry about me. You go get the milkshakes, I'll be there in a sec." Raven said, waving her off.

Wiffle stopped. "Um...ok. Are you sure?"

"Yeah. I'm sure. I'll just be a minute." Raven nodded.

"Ok." Wiffle said, concerned. What had come over her friend so suddenly?

Raven now stood in front of the door, shaking slightly. What was she so nervous for? Then again, why was she so drawn to this particular store. Out of the hundreds they visited today, what was so special about this one? With its bright red-orange walls, light forest green roof and dark purple lettering that spelled the word 'GAME' in a sign that hung above the door. It just seemed like any ordinary shop to her. ,Well...',, She thought as she grasped the gold handle and pulled open the deep green door, 'I'm about to find out..'

**~MEANWHILE~**

Yugi Moto and the gang were hanging out at his grandfather's hobby shop, checking out the new shipment of duel monsters cards that had just arrived from Industrial Illusions. Yugi's grandpa, Solomon Muto, was polishing Yugi's Millennium Puzzle "Yugi, you sure let this thing get really dirty. You need to take better care of it. After all, I didn't risk my neck on that archaeological dig in Egypt to bring this back for nothing."

"I know grandpa, I'm sorry. I'll take better care of it from now on." Yugi replied with a smile. "After all, Yami has saved my skin on more than one occasion." He thought to himself as his said friend's light chuckle rang through his mind.

The bell that hung just above the door jingled, announcing that a guest or customers had entered the shop. "Hello, my name is Solomon Moto and welcome to my hobby shop! We have everything from Duel Monsters to spinning tops, please feel free to look around! If you have any questions just ask!" The old man said as he turned, only to see a young woman standing at the entrance of his shop. "Hmmm...may I help you miss?"

"Huh, oh no I'm just looking" The young girl replied, nervously rubbing her arm as she walked further into the store.

"Well if you have any questions just let me know." Solomon said as he smiled at her.

The young woman nodded, her dark purple-black hair that had been pulled into a lose ponytail fell over her right shoulder as she bowed slightly. "Thank you, I will." She replied, kindly.

Yugi couldn't help but stare. This young woman intrigued him, for he had never seen her before. He hadn't seen her around school nor anywhere else where he and his friends regularly hung out. Maybe she had just moved here? Wanting to know, he cleared his throat. "Um...excuse me? Miss?"

"Hmm?" The young woman turned to face him, her bright emerald green eyes locking with his amethyst.

"Urm...sorry to sound so forward but, where are you from? Do you go to the high school?" Yugi mumbled as he blushed slightly when she smiled.

"No I don't." She replied shaking her head. "My best friend and I are from the U.S. and just arrived in town yesterday afternoon. You see, we're on what's known as a Study Abroad program with the local university back home. So we're only here for a semester, maybe two." She replied.

Yugi smiled, nodding in reply before looking at her again. "What's your name?"

She laughed lightly, "It's Raven." She said as she extended a hand. "What's yours?"

"Yugi," He replied as he grasped her hand. "Yugi Muto."

A shocked expression crossed Raven's face. "Wait...are you THE Yugi Muto? Number one duelist at Duelist Kingdom and proclaimed King of Games?" She asked as she jumped up and down slightly.

"Yep that's me!" Yugi grinned, blushing a little more.

"Omigosh! I can't believe it! It's a true honor to meet you." She said

"Please you make too much of it." Yugi smiled, as he rubbed the back of his head blushing again.

"Wow it took you that long to notice that you were talking to the king of games?" The blonde haired teen, who wore a white t-shirt that had a light blue off-center square, blue jeans, and black, yellow, and grey sneakers; said with a snicker.

"JOEY!" Everyone yelled.

"WHAT?! I was kidding." The blonde teen said as he gave an innocent look, shrugging his shoulders.

"And You must be Joey Wheeler." Raven said, a sly smirk curving her lips "My close friend has been dying to meet you ever since your match against Bandit Keith." Raven said with a small grin.

"Does she now?" Joey asked, a smug grin on his face. "Well then where is the lucky lady?"

"Right outside." Raven said, motioning over her shoulder towards the door that she had entered through. "She's getting us some milk shakes for the walk back to our host's house." The smirk on her face grew slightly wider at the next thought that she had. "Would you like for me to go and get her." She asked, arcing a brow and retreating slightly towards the door.

Joey grinned widely and nodded. "You bet I do! I want to meet my one and only fan ahheeheehee!"

Raven laughed darkly, "Alright, give me a moment." She turned to Yugi then and smiled lightly. "I'll be right back. There are some questions I want to ask you." And with that she was gone, after a receiving a nod from her idol.

"Well this is a little weird don't ya think?" A dark haired teen in a black and red biker's jacket asked.

"I sure think so." A teen girl with short hair, and an even shorter skirt agreed.

"I think she's nice." Yugi replied unthinking, the blush that dusted his cheeks before returning darker in shade.

**~MEANWHILE~**

Raven ran across the street and grabbed her friend by the arm, "OMIGOD! Wiffle! You won't believe who I just ran into inside that store just now!" She gasped, huffing for air.

Wiffle jumped slightly after being grabbed but relaxed when she saw that it was her best friend behind her, but her blue eyes widened in alarm at her friends labored breathing and excited state. "What do you mean Raven? What are you talking about?"

"Yugi Moto, you know, the King of Games! And Joey Wheeler, the second runner up in Duelist Kingdom; are inside that game shop right now! And they want to speak to both of us! Can you believe it!?" Raven practically screamed the last part as excitement filled inflated in her like a hot air balloon.

"Wait, wait, wait wait! Hold up! You mean to tell me that you just saw THE King of Games and his best friend. In that store?" Wiffle asked, disbelief in her eyes.

Raven stopped where she stood and pouted at her friend. She could tell that Wiffle didn't believe her just by the expression on her face and the look in her eyes. But she knew one way to make her friend test her theory. Grinning slyly, Raven clasped her hands behind her back and slowly began to retreat backwards towards the door. "If you don't believe me, you can always see for yourself."

"I bet you 20 bills that you are one-hundred percent fibbing to me right now!" Wiffle said with a laugh.

"Alright, then let's go." Raven chuckled then turned and skipped back towards the game shop.

Wiffle rolled her eyes and paid the parlor for the shakes then chased after Raven, laughing as she ran unsure of who or what she was going to find when she stepped through that doo

**~MEANWHILE~**

Before Yugi and the gang knew it, Raven had returned her friend in tow. Still laughing, she smiled and gestured with her hand. "Everyone, I would like for you to meet my best friend Wiffle. Wiffle, this is Yugi Muto, his grandpa and his friends."

Wiffle stood there for a moment, her mouth agape as she looked at her friend, a shocked expression on her face, then glanced around to the different faces in the room. She didn't know what to say at first, but after a moment she found her voice again as she handed Raven one of the milkshakes in her hand, her blue eyes locked on the blonde haired teen. "Joey Wheeler right?" she said finally, pointing at him with the hand that held her own shake. "Number one runner up in duelist kingdom?"

"That's right I am! About time someone noticed my status! HeHe!" Joey said with another smug grin.

Wiffle continued to stare at him for a moment, her blue eyes becoming harsh and critical. As if she was examining a delicate piece of art work, causing Joey and the others to become nervous as her friend stared at her with a confused expression. After a moment, Wiffle sighed and started sipping on the shake in her hand "Hmmm...You were cuter on TV." She remarked, her voice thickened with a bored, sarcastic tone.

"WHAT?!" Joey yelled.

"Calm down Joey! She has the right to her own opinion." Yugi said, raising a hand cautionly to his over-reactive friend.

"HAHAHA! Can you believe it Raven? He even freaks out in real life like he did in the championships!" Wiffle said with a slight mocking laugh.

Raven glanced side long at her friend, another sly smile curving her lips. "Yes I can see that." She laughed. "But be careful. You know all caged dogs fight back once cornered."

"HA! Hahaha! Ha!" Wiffle burst out with a clap. "Dog reference, I totally forgot about that! Hey, is it true what Seto Kaiba says about you?" Wiffle asked, turning to the blonde who was obviously flustered, now becoming more furious at the mention of that name.

"What would that be exactly?" Joey asked, clenching his fists at his sides and feeling a little hot under the collar.

"That you're a barking chihuahua?" The smile that crossed Wiffle's face now was menacing.

"DON'T CALL ME A CHIHUAHUA! WHY THAT KIABA, HE'LL GET WHAT'S COMING TO HIM! MARK MY WORDS!" Joey yelled, his face turning several shades of fire engine red. He was fuming.

Chuckling lightly, Raven stood beside Wiffle and leaned on her slightly, placing her left elbow gently on her friends shoulder while shoving her right hand into the front pocket of her jeans. "You sure know how to hit him where it hurts without even trying don't chya?"

"It's a gift" Wiffle replied with a nod as she stood crossing her arms. "And I bet I could eat twice as much as he could too!"

"Is that a challenge?" Joey asked as he ran up to them, nose to nose with Wiffle now.

A worried expression took the place of the sly grin on Raven's face once the man was close to them. She knew that the teasing may have gone a little too far but she didn't think that Joey would be this rash. "Umm...hun...I don't think that's such a good idea." She said, lightly tapping her friend on the shoulder.

"Don't you worry Raven. I'll be fine, besides how bad could it be?" Wiffle said with a smile and a shrug.

Raven slapped her hand to her forehead muttering 'facepalm', and sighing "Here we go again."

"Prepare to taste defeat Joey Wheeler!" Wiffle taunted, poking the blonde on the tip of his nose.

"Bring it on!" Joey growled, clenching as fist and raising it slightly.

And with that they were gone, disappearing behind the door opened to the staircase that lead to the upstairs area of the store that was Yugi's and his grandfather's home. Raven couldn't believe this. Here they were, talking to two of the most famous men in all of Japan and her best friend challenge's one of them not to a battle of Duel Monsters...but to one that tested the strength of their stomachs. Letting out a soft groan again, she proceeded to follow Wiffle up the stairs. But before she could, she felt a hand on her wrist stopping her from proceeding any further. Glancing over her shoulder, she smiled softly when she saw the bright amethyst of Yugi's eyes staring back at her, his expression contorted into a gentle smile. Giggling lightly, she tilted her head "Yes Yugi? What is it?"

The young teen went stiff for a moment, a light blush dusting his cheeks again. "Urm...uh...I was wondering...uh...could we..." He stuttered, struggling for the right words.

"Yes?" Raven asked, turning around to face him fully.

"Umm...I was wondering if we could talk more when we got up there? You know...get to know each other a little more? I mean after all you and Wiffle did just move into town and I figure that if we talked a little more than we could be friends and maybe sometime I could show you around Domino. Of course, if you're alright with that?" Yugi asked, the blush only darkening with every word that escaped his lips and mentally kicking himself for the last question.

Raven blinked at first but giggled and nodded, "Sure, I would like that Yugi. Thank you."

"Urm...don't mention it." Yugi reached up with his right hand and rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

The young woman giggled again and nodded, before turning around once more and headed up the stairs with the rest of the gang right behind her.

Yugi followed for a moment, but stopped just as he reached the foot of the stairs. There was something about Raven, something that was drawing him in. Something, and he wasn't quite sure what it was, that was telling him that he needed to find out more, that he needed to be beside her and know everything about her. But what was it and why? He guessed that he would find out soon enough, for in his life as of late...strange things happened every day.

Sighing, he laughed lightly and hollered up the stairs "He guys! Wait for me!" Little did he know, that a certain Pharaoh was thinking the exact same thing.


	4. Chapter 4 - Glutenous Battle

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of its characters. I just own the OC's that I have created for the story line.**

**WARNING: This is a NON-YAOI FAN FICTION! Don't like then please don't read! Also, this fiction takes place during the 'Battle City' tournament. So it will follow that story line from beginning to end. I may continue it on from there but it may take a sequel. We'll just have to see.**

**Me:** OMIRA! This story is going to be so awesome when I get to the end of it!

**Yami:** -looks at me confused- What do you mean?

**Me:** -smiles evilly- Read and Review please!

_**Chapter 4 - Just a Crush**_

Reaching the top of the stairs and stepping through the door that led to the kitchen, Raven's jaw dropped and her emerald eyes widened in shock at the site she beheld.

Covering her mouth with her right hand, she looked around the relatively small space. Her gaze widening further at the variety assortment of food and snacks that were scattered across the counters and cluttered the table top. They must have raided the entire pantry in order to make sure that this illegitimat war would be fair and easy to dictate as to who exactly had won this anslaught of Solomon's house.

Her sights then came to rest on Wiffle and Joey, both of whom sat almost side-by-side at the small round table, shoveling bite after bite into their mouths while throwing elbows and slapping hands that reached for their next unsuspecting morsel to be devoured.

She sighed. "Guess there was no way to get them to stop at this point. They've already made it looks as though a tornado ripped through here."

Letting her hand fall lax to her side, she turned and cleared off a space on the counter by the far wall next to the sink which had a small window that over looked the busy street outside. Lifting herself up with relative ease she scooted back till her back hit the wall and crossed her ankles, placing both hands close to her thighs and leaning forward to get a better view as an expressioin of slight irritation altered her once surprised look. She couldn't begin to describe how embarassed she was to be the cause of this event, let alone stand witness to it. 'Why must you do these things Wiffle?' She thought. 'Then again, I shouldn't really be all that surprised.'

Wiffle had been like this for as long as Raven could remember. If she had a bone to pick with someone, she would be sure to let them know. Wiffle was anything but silent when it came to conflict. Raven remembered the semester where they had stingy next-door-roommates in the double-dorm that they shared with another set of girls.

**~FLASHBACK~**

_It was 9 p.m. on a Friday night, no school the following day and the weekends welcoming dawn just around the corner when their neighbors had decided to crank up their tunes and begin to get themselves all dolled up. The two friends figured that they were just getting ready to go out to a party or some other event that could possibly end up with cops in a rather unpleasant mood and the evening coming to end with an overnight stay in a 5x5 cement walled cell._

_Naturally, Raven and Wiffle were in their room enjoying an evening in, consuming Dino Burgers, fries and assorted soda's while playing one of their favorite video games on Raven's new system. But eventually, the neighbors laughter and obnoxious quail-like screeching had grown so loud that it quickly began to boarder on the line of irritation and annoyance for both girls._

_Patience wearing thin, Wiffle set down her food and stood up then tiptoed over to the door. Quietly, she turned the knob and pulled it open, peeking out through the small crack she created._

_Raven tilted her head and looked at her friend confused, not knowing exactly what she was up to but she assumed that it was her way of seeing if they were anywhere close to being done with their galavanting. Or it could of been her odd way of telling them to shut the hell up._

_She then began to think that their unknowing neighbors were either blind or oblivious. For she could see as they passed by the door for their solid forms would block out the light that cast a gentle glow into their space through the opening Wiffle had created only moments ago. But, as all things must come to an end, the shorter and rounder of the two that lived next door jumped back, almost knocking the other over and letting out a shrill squeak which only caused Raven to slap a hand over her mouth in attempt to muffle her laughter and fall back on her bed._

_After exchanging a few choice words Wiffle shut the door and turned about, a very accomplished and satisfied expression altering her face. Which meant that the grin she bored was that of intentional evil._

_"What did you do?" Raven asked, her overly amused chuckle shaking her shoulders. _

_Wiffle glanced sidelong at her friend and smirked, motioning towards the door with her head without saying a word and they both fell silent, listening intently to the exchange between the occupants on the other side of the door. " Did you she her face? She looked like something that crawled out of a horror film!" The one, that Raven assumed had been the girl that had seen Wiffle staring out at them, said in a gasped breath to the other._

_"Yeah! Talk about creepy!" The second responded._

_Raven turned to her friend then and arced a brow, giving her the usual confused look that she had always done when she wasn't sure what had just transpired, which in turn only caused Wiffle to grin. "I used my grudge face on them." She explained._

_"Grudge face?" Raven asked, her confused expression growing._

_Wiffle laughed before altering her features into what she had just metioned, her blue eyes slanting and mouth altering in such a way that made her look evil with a hint of menacing intent, crouching on the ground and walking in an awkwardly contorted way as the girl did on the infamous horror film._

_Raven couldn't contain it anymore. She let out a loud burst of laughter while gripping her sides to prevent them form splitting and fell back on the twin sized bed again, "THAT IS TOTALLY A GRUDGE FACE!"_

_"RIGHT?!" Wiffle replied. joing her friend in laughter as she fell flat on the floor._

_Both girls carried on, cracking jokes and badly placed puns thickly inlaid with smart ass sarcasm late into the night before retiring to their beds, knowing that more of their outrageous fun was to continue the following day. For they now knew how to handle any irritation that was caused to them by the quote unquote "Sluts Next Door." _

**~FLASHBACK END~**

Coming back from being lost in the thought, Raven shook her head and blinked rapidly before returning her attention to the battle between Wiffle and Joey. Of which, she realized, had entered a lethal state. The older, blonde male teen threw an elbow a little too close to her friends eye which in turn caused the young woman to throw a left hook into his right lower jaw, knocking Joey flat on his ass.

Yugi entered through the kitchen door then and gawked at scene. "Joey what are you doing?! You can't hit a girl!" He yelled as he ran over to them, his short legs covering the small distance rather quickly.

"She started it!" Joey muttered through a mouth full of gummy worms.

Wiffle swallowed hard, almost choking on the last piece of chicken she was chewing. "I DID NOT! *cough* *cough* I DIDN'T ALMOST TAKE YOUR EYE OUT YOU ASSWIPE!"

Joey's eyes widened to the point where Raven could've sworn that they would popp out and fall to the floor at any moment, his face flushing a bright tomato red. "OH YEAH?! I WASN'T THE ONE WHO THREW A LEFT HOOK INTO MY JAW NOW WAS I?" He growled as he returned to his feet, pushing the small one back out of the way.

"YOU HAD IT COMING YOU YAPPING BEANIE BABY!" Wiffle growled, her form startig to shake as she stood up from her chair.

"WHY I OTTA...!" Joey yelled, balling his hands into tightly clenched fists as he took a couple of steps, closing the gap between them and standing nose to nose with the shorter girl, both glaring into the each other's eyes.

"BRING IT YOU SNOT NOSED BRAT!" Wiffle egged, reaching up with one of her hands and removing her hat, throwing it hard to the floor with a loud snap; leaving her ash blonde hair in a tangled mess.

"WHY YOU LITTLE!" Joey replied, balling his hands into fists and raising them.

Bright green orbs widening in alarm and reacting instinctively, Raven jumped down from her perch and ran up behind Wiffle, slipping her arms under her friends, pushing them up and rasing the smallers above her head then pulled back, locking her fingers behind the girls neck, applying slight yet painful pressure.

Yugi's jaw dropped in shock. He had never seen anyone react as quickly as she had done, much less hold their friend like that. "Urm...Raven? Where did you learn that?" He asked, pointing at the pair.

"Hmm? Oh this? Just a lock that I learned back in the states. It was a non-leathal way to immobilize someone without causing too much damage." She replied matter-of-factly.

Brow twitching in irritation, Wiffle began to struggle against her friends grip, but was quickly beginning to find that no matter how much she squirmed there was no way out. "Damn your Full Nelsons Raven. Why did you have to take Defensive Tactics class huh?" She asked, in slight attempt to draw the dark haired girls attention away from maintaining the pressure on the back of her neck but again found it to be of no real success.

After about ten minutes of this continuous blit, the anger that burned through Wiffle's veins started to subside. The tension in her muscles releasing their pull, key locations in which the Nelson targeted began to express pain and mild discomfort. Shifting slightly, she managed to look over her shoulder enough to where she could lock eyes with her friend.

"Better?" Raven asked, slightly arcing a brow as smirk crossed her face.

Wiffle nodded with a small yet shameful smile, "Better."

"Good." Raven said as she released her grip,stepping back as Wiffle took one forward, rolling her shoulders and gripping one with a free hand.

She turned and the two shared a smile that told a message of silent gratitude and remitence. They had been around each other enough to know how to handle the other during fits of anger and episodes of frustration. That's what made them so compatible as best friends as well as Biffle's. And it usually didn't take a whole lot for the other to calm the one who was experiencing the source of displeasure down. Usual ploys of distraction such as a girls night out or intense video game sessions worked wonders for the two on many a number of occasions.

"HEY! I AIN'T DONE WITH YOU!" A still very angry and fuming Joey yelled, breaking the silence as he advanced on Wiffle again.

"Joey! Take it easy!" Yugi said, as he attempted to restrain his taller friend but was quickly losing the battle.

Raven slapped a hand to her forehead, "Not this again."

She looked up when she heard a very soft, almost inaudbile giggle come from her friend. Looking up, she saw that her friends face was twisted intoan evil, malicious grin. "Uh oh." She sighed as she shifted her weight over mostly to one leg and folded her arms across her chest. "I ain't dumb hun, I can see those cogs in your head turning. What do you got planned?"

In a silent yet non-chalant reply, Wiffle glanced sidelong at her friend and winked before shaking her head rapidly, wiping her face of all emotion. She then proceeded to walk across the room in a slow, predatory saunter towards the second runner up, clasping her hands together in front of her causing the man to become rather suspicious.

Once she reached him all she did was stand there...motionless, her face still and void of expression, which Raven could see, judging by the worried scowl that now doned in his expression, had caused Joey some slight discomfort.

The ash blonde remained frozen in front of him for another minute, staring intensely at the male teen and tilting her head slowly from side to side, taking great silent pride in the fact that she was making him very, very nervous. But as the old saying goes, all good things must come to an end so Wiffle straightened her head, light blue orbs looking directly into Joey's confused and concerned brown ones.

Slowly, almost hypnotic, she reached up with her right hand and flicked Joey hard on the tip of his nose with her middle finger and thumb.

Everyone in the room, except for Raven who was doubled over from laughing hysterically, stood as still as statues. Mouths agape in shock and disbelief at what they had just witnessed. Even more so was Joey, who stood staring at Wiffle while grasping his nose with his left hand. "Did she just?" The dark haired male asked, pointing a finger and looking at the girl standing beside him.

"Yep. She did." The dark haired female replied, her eyes unmoving.

Regaining some composure, Joey shook his head then glared at Wiffle "You just flicked me on the nose!" He stated matter-of-factly.

"Yep." Wiffle replied, grinning bodly and placing her hands on her hips as she leaned in to where there was only an inch of space between them. "Watchya gonna do about it?"

Joey opened his mouth as if he was going to say something, but then thought better of it. Smirking, he turned his back to the young girl and walked across the room towards where his two friends stood and taking a seat beside them before he glanced side long at her.

Wiffle glared, "What?" She asked, becoming annoyed from being unanswered.

"You're good." Joey replied, leaning back and massaging sore and aching snout.

Both Raven, who had gained control over her laughter, and Wiffle stared at him confused. Neither knowing what he meant by that statement. "What do you mean Joey?" Yugi asked, also confused.

"What I mean is, these two are alright Yug." Joey replied, motioning to the girls as he looked over at his small friend.

"I'm still lost." Wiffle commented, looking over her shoulder at Raven who only shrugged in reply for she was just as confused as Wiffle was.

"Do you mind elaborating for them Yug? My jaw's still sore." Joey asked as he rubbed the tender skin where Wiffle's fist had made contact.

Both girls turned at looked the smaller teen. Yugi began to explain but was cut short. "What he means to say is that..."

"Is that you two are our friends now. Wiffle beat him at his own game, therefore in his eyes are members of our group now." The dark haired male explained.

Raven looked at him, eyebrow raised. "Who are you?"

The dark haired teen was taken aback and briefly lost his balance, then quickly regained it. "Why the names Tristan Taylor." He replied, slight irritation in his tone.

Raven grasped her chin and thought hard, then shook her head. "I've never heard of you. Are you a recent duelist?"

Yugi laughed, "No. Tristan doesn't duel. But he's a really good friend of all of ours, of course after you get to know him that is. He can seem a little rough around the edges."

"I can see why." Raven giggled as she looked at Yugi, smiling.

Yugi blushed and smiled as the dark haired girl folded her arms and harrumphed in annoyance and left the room. "Hey Tea where are you going?" Tristan called after her.

"I'm going home. I'll see you guys later." Tea called from the bottom of the stairs, as everyone heard the front door slam.

'What's her problem?' Raven thought, staring at the door Tea had made her exit through.

"Well...who peed in her cheerio's this morning?" Wiffle asked, as Joey and Tristan keeled over with laughter and Raven chuckled lightly.

"I'm sorry about her. She's normally not like this around new people." Yugi said turning to Raven, as he looked down at the floor.

Raven turned to him, a small smile crossing her face "It's alright. I'm sure she'll come around eventually."

Yugi blushed again, but looked up and smiled at her clasping his hands behind his back and intertwining his fingers. Silently he thought to himself how cute he thought Raven was, with her sweet smile and gentle but dominant air. She seemed so kind and nice, and looked like she always had her friends back whenever she may be getting herself into trouble. She reminded him a lot of himself, but given that she was a girl and he was a boy. He couldn't help but stare into her beautiful, bright, emerald green eyes whenever she would look at him. But then there was this other feeling, one that didn't belong to him. The feeling that he knows her, and has for a long time. But how could that be possible? They just met today, not even an hour ago at that. But then he realized these feelings didn't come from his own heart, they came from Yami's, the spirit of his millennium puzzle. The one who Yugi had been helping to find secrets of his forgotten past in hopes to help save mankind from an evil that Yami had fought so very long ago. At least that's what they've been told anyways.

Raven turned to find Yugi's eyes hadn't left her face. "Hmm...Yugi is something wrong?"

Yugi realized that he had been staring and shook his head, "No not at all. Sorry, just kinda spaced off there for a sec."

"its fine I know how that is." Raven giggled.

Hearing her friend's laughter, Wiffle turned to see Raven talking to Yugi again. Sighing, she smiled. She was glad that her friend was having fun and not down in her usual ho-hum dreary mood that she was usually in. She thought how great it must of been for her to meet the one person in the world that she had always dreamed of meeting. That she must be amazed to be standing in his house with his friends. Then she noticed the light pink shade of Yugi's cheeks as he talked to her. 'He is so crushing on her! HA!' She thought.

She then got an idea. "Hey Joey, Tristan?" Turning to them.

Both men look at her causing her to smirk, "Could you guys show me around the shop downstairs? I didn't really get a good look at it since I challenged Joey to a duel right as I walked in the door." She stated matter-of-factly as she walked past the two teens and grabbed them by the scruff of their necks and dragged them through the door and down the stairs. Leaving no room for argument.

Once downstairs, she let go of Tristan and Joey simultaneously. "Hey! Whatdya do that for?" Tristan asked as he straightened himself up.

"Yeah? You could've just asked nicely to come with you." Joey remarked, doing the same.

"Please." Wiffle said as she glanced over her shoulder at them. "There. Better now?"

Both teens glared at her, but didn't argue the point. But were still confused as to why she had dragged them downstairs in the first place. It wasn't like they were doing anything wrong. Wiffle rolled her eyes. "You totally don't see it do you?" She asked them finally.

"See what?" Tristan asked, still annoyed.

"DUH! Yugi is crushing on Raven hard core right now?" Wiffle said as she poured over the different duel monsters card packs in the glass cases.

"Really?" Joey asked.

"Wow. Are you two really that dense? Yes. I saw it just a minute ago as they were talking. I'm just not sure how Raven feels. She wears such a blank expression lately." Wiffle sighed, speaking the last few words almost in a whisper.

"I'm sure she is. I mean, Yugi is a good looking and kind hearted guy. I don't see why she wouldn't crush on him too. Don't sweat it." Joey said comfortingly as he slowly approached Wiffle and gently placed a hand on her shoulder.

Wiffle crossed her fingers. How she hoped that he was right.


End file.
